Joining the Fallen
by oceans-of-light
Summary: Sometimes all we wish for is to be lost in the past... Naesala tries to bring life back to things that died long ago. What can one build from the ashes? Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Warning: this fic is not well wrtten.
1. The Crows Nest

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_ or any of its prettiful characters

...Joining the Fallen…

By, Tommorrow

------------

It had all just burnt down. Burnt down, till it was nothing but dirt and ash. It had all just burnt down, and taken so much with it. It had taken away friendships that could have lasted a lifetime. It had taken away dreams that hadn't even been dreamt yet. It had taken away any hope of having a peaceful, prosperous world.

They had destroyed so much, and he would never forgive them. The hawk king would try to cover his eyes, try telling him to look away. But what difference could it make when the fire and screams were already burnt into his mind. It didn't matter, he would always see the fire reaching towards the sky, he would always hear the cry of his people; they would forever be ingrained in his memory.

'Look away! Look away!' They all cried as they swept him across the sea. But how could one not look? There he was running away from the only home he had ever known, running away from his livelihood. Why did he live? Why didn't he burn to ashes with the rest of his kin? Why was he cursed to spend years growing bitter in utter solitude? What had he done to invoke the goddess' wrath? All he wished for was to wake up from this nightmare and go back to living normally; he wondered if anything would be normal ever again.

------------

Chapter One

-The Crows Nest-

This land had once been beautiful; this land had once been prosperous. Kilvas had once had its own heroes; heroes who were now nothing more than bedtime stories. Petty fairytales of a time that no longer existed; of a time that may have never existed. All in all they were nice to listen to but no one ever believed in them. Sometimes the elders would remember the country's former glory, but those old enough to recall were few and far between. Even the king of the country found it hard to believe that it had once been a place full of life, joy and wealth. Because the world that they lived in today, was a place where even the king lived in poverty, scraping by with just the bare necessities of survival.

The land of Kilvas was a dead place, a place where dreams died before they had the chance to grow wings. The people of Kilvas had long ago accepted that this was the way things were. Everyone had already stopped believing. Everyone had already given up the hope of a better tomorrow. Everyone, that is, except for the young king of Kilvas, he listened to those bedtime stories and promised himself that he would bring the country back to it's former glory. He believed, and his hope and determination inspired his people, he would bring his country back to life, if it was the last thing he did.

Unfortunately for Naesala, the young king of Kilvas, the necessary resources his country needed were too expensive, and none of the other nations wanted to trade with a country that had nothing to give in return. And so Naesala had turned to the only other option available, piracy. Kilvas became a nation of thieves, hated by many and loved by none. That isn't to say that Naesala gave up on founding trading routes, but now no one wanted anything to do with the nation that was falling to ruin beneath their upturned noses.

------------

Nealuchi watched Naesala pace his chamber. The King had been doing a lot of that recently and Nealuchi couldn't help but worry that the stress was getting to the young ruler. The old crow had recognized the fact that the boy had done a lot things that he regretted. Naesala had made many decisions for the better of the country that ate at his soul. By nature Naesala was not a dishonest person, Nealuchi would know as he'd raised the boy. Naesala tried to avoid lying and hurting people, but most of the time he didn't have a choice. It was either him or Kilvas, and as king Naesala always put the needs of the country before his own.

All Naesala had ever hoped for was to give a better life to the next generation, to raise his people out of depths of poverty and despair. He had never expected to have ever had to go to such lengths as these. He felt as though he was something vile; all the other nations had severed their ties with Kilvas except for the broken country, if that, of Serenes, and now he even betrays his trust. As the raven king shouldn't he have some form of honour? He sighed and ran a hand through his dark blue hair. But he hadn't had much of a choice, the gold he had earned through this endeavour was enough to buy better equipment for farmers, and he'd still have some left to buy food stock. He had done exactly as he should have, Reyson may have been his friend, but he was worth more to his people sold then by his side. Even so, Naesala still couldn't stop feeling guilty.

------------

Reyson's green eyes glared out the window of the borec's mansion. On the outside Reyson's entire form screamed a message of hate and outraged pride, on the inside however Reyson just felt like breaking down into tears.

He couldn't believe it. He went through all the trouble to sneak out and see the blasted crow, Reyson wasn't even going to think that bastards name. And this is what he got; a knife in the back, Reyson had never been so betrayed. He had thought that their friendship would mean more. He had thought that he could trust the king of Kilvas. Reyson and the _crow _had been friends since before he could remember, and yet Naesa- _that bastard_ had completely disregarded their age old friendship as though it had never existed.

Reyson glared darkly out the window. Reyson hoped with his entire being that his hatred would reach Naesala, The traitor who was probably sitting in his black castle, greedily counting the money he made from this ploy. Reyson hated to think that he'd been so disposable to the king of Kilvas.

------------

Tibarn was worried; it wasn't like Reyson to run off without leaving some kind of notice. Tibarn had checked the entire castle, all of the places that Reyson would normally be found and then some. But Reyson had seemingly disappeared. Tibarn was not happy.

"Janaff!" the hawk king yelled, summoning the other hawks presence.

"What is it?" Janaff asked.

"The White Prince has disappeared;" Tibarn informed him, "It is not like him to run off like this. I've looked for him everywhere!" He frowned worriedly. "Use your eyes to find him, I have a bad feeling that Reyson's in some sort of trouble."

Janaff nodded before searched the lands for any sign of him. "I've found him!" he exclaimed before frowning. "He appears to be imprisoned a borec mansion!" he exclaimed.

Tibarn scowled, this did not bode well at all.

------TBC------

* * *

Tomm: Okay so this is my first chapter, now editted!! umm... yeah, I'm hoping that I can finish getting all the chapters editted before exams, but probably for me, a better due date should be before 2010. But meh... Hope this is better then the first version.


	2. The Land of Rebirth

...Joining the Fallen...

------------

Chapter Two

-The Land of Rebirth-

Tibarn raged after hearing what had happened to Reyson, "that despicable bastard! How could he even imagine doing something like that to some one! His friend no less!" he spat. Janaff and Ulki nodded their agreement. "He's a king for heavens sake! I wonder if all of his country is like that. Greedy thieves they are!" Tibarn exclaimed scowling.

Leanne had never known any evil; it had never once crossed her mind that such a thing could ever exist. She didn't even believe in it after she had seen and the forest burn to the ground around her. Leanne was a very intelligent girl, while the rest of the world went off and labeled thing as either good or bad, she could never see things that way, for every action had motivation. Her parents had always told her she would be a great ruler one day, even though she was the youngest and would never be the ruler of the country. She could never understand how her brother could so easily come to hate, had he never learnt how to forgive. It frightened her even more that her brother would so easily come to hate his best friend. Or at least his best friend when they were young, sometimes she wondered just how much had changed while she was asleep.

The young king of Kilvas stared at the great trees, their once bare bows now covered in emerald leaves. The forest seemed to be full of life. The young king looked at the trees as if they were mocking him. "How?" he uttered, circling the forest again and again, as if searching for some sort of answer. The king of Kilvas had always thought of the trees as a sort of refuge, with their broken and blackened boughs he had always thought that they could understand what he was going through. After all they were both dieing and without any hope of seeing the goal of being what they once were. But now, here stood the Serenes forest in all her former glory, flaunting her success in his face, and laughing at all his mistakes, hiding the secret of success in her shadowy boughs. He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat before speeding away and back to his rotting country.

Reyson sighed as he looked the window of his room. He should be happy, he kept telling himself, his sister was alive and well, Serenes was back to her former glory. But still he was not content. Reyson could feel his soul rot inside of him, years of hating were finally taking their toll and Reyson found himself unable to forgive even though he supposedly had. He could not bring himself to forgive the borec, Naesala, he even found himself hating Tibarn, despite him always being so kind, it was his fault that he had spent so many years alone. He should be happy, but he doubted if he'd ever be happy again.

Leanne had taken the liberty to go and talk to Naesala to find out why he and her brother were on such bad terms. She hadn't heard why Reyson was angry with him and knowing her brother he would yell at her for asking, so off to Kilvas. Leanne had never liked Kilvas (the country not Naesala) it always seemed weary to her as if it was about to collapse into itself. She shivered and made her way to the palace. Upon reaching the great doors she knocked hesitantly.

"Your majesty you have a guest," one of the maids informed the young king. He sighed, "well you might as well let them in," he informed the maid, she bowed and left to fetch the guest. Naesala sat down at his desk waiting for the guest, most likely a borec, or one of the hawk kings advisers come to yell at him. Needless to say he was quite shocked when a long blonde haired lady walked in, her elegant white wings folding across her back. "Leanne?"

------------

Tomm: Thank you for the reviews! I feel loved! Oh and sorry for the gender confusion I do that alot... Anywho I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Forgiving

...Joining the Fallen...

------------

Chapter Three

-Forgiving-

Leanne smiled at Naesala, "it's been a long time hasn't it?" she stated. Naesala blinked as if he still couldn't preserve that the girl standing before him was indeed there. After a moment he pulled her into a tight hug. "You're actually are here aren't you?" he asked. Leanne laughed, "Of course silly!" Naesala smirked, "you never know, I could be just imagining things," he jibbed. Leanne pouted, "I'm real!" she complained. Naesala laughed, "So you are." Releasing her from the hug, he gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs. For many hours Naesala and Leanne talked about nothing. Generally just joking around and catching up. Finally Leanne decided to address the reason she had come in the first place.

"Umm… Naesala I've been wondering why brother has been angry at you, he says he hates but I know that's not true. You two have been friends for as long as I can remember." She told him inquiringly. A frown pulled at Naesala's lips, "if I were you Leanne, I wouldn't doubt Reyson's ability to hate." He informed her softly. Leanne tilted her head in a confused inquiring matter. "What happened?" she asked. Sighing, Naesala looked out the window of his office. There was a long moment of silence. Finally Naesala answered.

"I sold him," Naesala stated guiltily. Leanne looked shocked, "why?" she asked a hurt expression on her face. Naesala looked at her apologetically. "I'll understand if hate me, sometimes I even hate myself," he began softly, "but I'm a king, and I can only do what is best for my country. I'm not really an individual with the right to want anything. I represent my people and it is only them that matter." He said all this with a gentle tone, but it held an underlying bitterness and clear self disgust. Frowning Leanne hugged him. "Don't talk like that, you can still be a great person while being a great king," she told him in a stern voice. A smirk tugged at the corner of Naesala's mouth. "I'll go talk to brother," Leanne promised standing up, "I'll make sure to talk some sense into him." And with that she left, Naesala bidding her good health till they met again, as was the tradition of the raven.

Upon returning to Serenes, Leanne was instantly smothered by a concerned brother. "Where have you been?" Reyson demanded, concern lacing his voice. Leanne smiled up at him. "I was talking to an old friend, he sure has grown since I last saw him!" she told him happily. Reyson looked at her sister quizzically, "who?" he asked clearly confused. Leanne sighed sometimes her brother was really oblivious. "Naesala, who else," she said in a stating the obvious tone. Reyson suddenly scowled, "I told you not to go near that dirty creature!" Reyson yelled angrily. Leanne glared at him, "don't say that! Naesala's been going through some really hard times!" she told him angrily. Reyson glared right back, "oh yeah, how are you so sure he wasn't lying." He spat. Leanne looked at him in disgust, "you wouldn't even understand what he's going through! You don't know what it's like to put others well being before your own!" Leanne yelled. Reyson laughed, "and Kilvas does?" he stated mockingly. "Of course he does, he's a leader!" Leanne screeched, having nearly had enough of her brother. What had happened to that cheerful, giving boy from her memories? Sighing, Leanne looked down dejectedly, "Reyson, you and Naesala have been friends since I before I can remember, and now it's as if you don't even know him." Leanne told him desperately, "why can't you learn how to forgive?" With that she spread her wings and quickly flew away.

Reyson sighed, slightly hurt by his sister's words. He would never have thought she'd have went to Naesala. He had always been Reyson's friend and more of a babysitter to her. Maybe she had just sought what was familiar to her. Or maybe she really wanted him to stay friends with Naesala. Sighing, Reyson decided to give Naesala another chance.

Naesala was surprised when Nealuchi handed him a letter. At first he had been shocked, no one had ever sent him mail. Then he was scared, thinking it might have been a declaration of war. Nealuchi smiled. Naesala glared at the old crow but calmed down slightly. Nealuchi chuckled. "No need to worry your highness, it's sent to you from Reyson," he told him before exiting the room. Naesala let out a sigh of relief. Studying the letter curiously, he began to read it. When he had finished a small smile was on his lips.

------------

Tomm: Heres chapter three, sorry it took so long. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but no promises. Well I hope this was good, I don't like it as much as the other chapters. Well see you next time!


	4. Dealing with the Devil

…Joining the Fallen…

-Dealing with the Devil-

-------------

Reyson sat beneath the alter waiting. He knew that he most likely had another hour before Naesala arrived but he needed time to think. He didn't really want to see Naesala, but he'd rather try to be civil to the crow then have his sister angry with him. Sighing, Reyson looked above the treetops awaiting the arrival of his once friend.

Naesala sat on top of the alter observing his friend who was awaiting his arrival below. Sure he knew it was cruel, but he was free for the moment and had decided to surprise his friend. Reyson had obviously forgotten his routine method of greeting those he was familiar with (as long as they weren't business partners.) Smirking he jumped down and settled behind his friend. Reyson still hadn't noticed him. "Hi!" Naesala cheered, causing Reyson to almost fall off his perch.

Reyson turned to Naesala angrily, "your twenty, goddammit! Can't you at least be a little more mature!" Reyson yelled. Naesala chuckled patting his head affectionately, "now, now, shouldn't every man in turn have a chance to enjoy youth to its fullest?" Naesala joked. Reyson scowled showing he was not amused. "Naesala don't think for a moment that I wish to renew our friendship just because I invited you." Reyson glared. Naesala sighed, the smile he had been wearing disappearing. "I thought as much. You called?" Naesala turned back to Reyson, the youthful aura around him replaced by a more business like one. Reyson blinked unused to this side of his friend, having only ever known the more childish side of him. "Leanne wished for me to speak to you," Reyson explained, Naesala nodded in understanding. "I'd also wish to know why you betrayed me," Reyson said in a bitter tone throwing Naesala a glare. Naesala flinched at the absolute hate that shone in Reyson's eyes. "I'm sorry," Naesala apologized, knowing the apology meant nothing to Reyson. After all Reyson would most likely not understand even if he explained it to him.

Naesala smiled bitterly, "do you have any idea how much you're worth?" Naesala asked. Reyson looked at Naesala with the utmost hate. "So it was just for the money. How greedy can you get!" Reyson yelled. Naesala's expression didn't change, "you know you worth more then my whole country, people included. And yet there is nothing that I can see which deserves such a high bargain." Reyson fumed, he was the white prince and was not to be insulted. "After all what would a king without a kingdom know about ruling a county," this was stated bitterly and almost, _almost _hatefully. "And what do _you _know about ruling a country! You! The greediest crow of them all!" Reyson retorted. "And the most selfless," Naesala added, "all of the gold I got form selling you went to buying more sufficient farming equipment." Naesala told Reyson, "and I was hoping that since we're such good friends, you wouldn't demand payment," Reyson laughed, "of course I'm demanding payment!" he spat, "you should have more then enough go-"

"I have no such gold you speak of!" Naesala cut in angrily, "how can you demand payment while you live in luxury, and I struggle to break my country from poverty. Perhaps it is not I which am greedy, but the ones that proclaim that I am!" Reyson was shocked at this outburst, Naesala had never been like this, had never been this angry with him. And to Reyson's chagrin he found himself hurt by this. He looked down in shame, he could feel Naesala's glare.

Sighing Reyson decided that he would forgive Naesala, but on one condition. "Hey, Naesala?" Reyson asked. He could feel Naesala's glare dissipate his youthful aura return to him, "_yes?_" Naesala answered. "I'll forgive you if-."

"Really!" Naesala interrupted. "**If**," Reyson continued grinding his teeth together, "if you prove to me that everything you said just now is true." Reyson looked up at Naesala, who was currently grinning like a madman. "Yes ma'am!" Naesala saluted. Reyson's eye twitched, "what," he demanded voice dangerously low. Naesala giggled nervously, taking to the sky.

"NAESALAAA!" the yell could be heard through out the entire forest. Leanne who had been previously relaxing fell out of her tree. It looked as if thing would be going back to normal.

------------


	5. White Wings Black Wings

…Joining the Fallen…

-White Wings, Black Wings-

Reyson couldn't remember how he had gotten into this situation, he scowled to himself, how could he have allowed himself to be humiliated so easily? He looked down at Naesala's large pleading eyes, "Pleeeeeeaaaasssseeeee," Oh right, that. "I hate you," Reyson stated, Naesala grinned. "It's not that bad," Naesala reassured holding the small black bottle dangerously close to Reyson's wings. "It'll wash out," he added confidently. Reyson loosened up a little still eyeing the bottle suspiciously. "And why do I need that stuff anyway?" he asked, stubbornly crossing his arms. Naesala rolled his eyes, "to blend in of coarse," he said as if stating the obvious. Reyson cocked an eyebrow, "Won't my hair also stand out?" he pointed out. Naesala gave him an incredulous look, "what are you talking about? Blond is a common colour," then an utterly evil look appeared on his face, chuckling he shook the bottle in front of Reyson's nose. "Now about those wings…" Reyson really, really hated Naesala.

Nealuchi was a calm and wise crow, that's why he hadn't even so much as jumped when he heard multiple female squeals and was pushed aside by a very pissed black winged Reyson. A very pissed half naked Reyson. The angry swan protectively clutched his ruined, now not so white, robe to his chest. Nealuchi could hear his lord cackling evilly from his room. The four female maids followed the white prince in a blissful daze. Nealuchi knocked on Naesala's door. Naesala opened the door with a mischievous grin on his face. "Come on in old crow." Naesala greeted. Nealuchi entered the room, he noted absently that there were black blotches on the walls. He rose an eyebrow, "what have you done now?" Nealuchi sighed hopelessly, Naesala broke into another fit of laughter, it seemed that all those years of lost youth were finally catching up, Nealuchi smiled softly, "well you should clean the room," Nealuchi told the young ruler, Naesala groaned. "You're no fun!" he whined.

Reyson had long ago decided that Naesala had great service in the castle. The maids did everything he asked. Little did the swan realize they were more then happy to serve the hunk, so much so that they went and fetched their finest leathers for him to wear, their finest also happened to be their most form-fitting. That obviously wasn't the reason they gave them to Reyson, not at all. The maids also seemed to think that Naesala wouldn't miss a few outfits while he shit himself laughing. The maids all decided that later they would have to thank Naesala for getting a hotty to stay at the castle for however long said hotty was staying. Poor Reyson had yet to realize he had got himself quite the fan-club.

Tibarn was furious. He had searched every where yet there were no signs of Reyson anywhere. He had a sinking suspicion that the crow king had something to do with his disappearance. Tibarn scowled angrily, he loathed that stupid crow, just the thought of him brought a vile taste in the back of his throat. "Janaff!" He crowed angrily, "Reyson's disappeared!"

----------------

Tomm: You were expecting more weren't you! But do not despair I will try my hardest to get next chapter up by sunday! Yeah this chapter has to be the shortest yet... sorry...


	6. Bad Omens

…Joining the Fallen…

-Bad Omens-

------------

Reyson was quite shocked to find out that he wouldn't be sleeping in a proper bed, in fact he had been down right furious. He had yelled at Naesala for hours. The raven king had calmly explained that what he was sleeping on was a bed, just in need of… refurbishing. Reyson then told Naesala to go and buy better beds. Naesala had told him that if he kept complaining he'd get to sleep outside, or go back to his precious Tibarn. Reyson had stormed away angrily, and was now sulking in his room. There was a soft knock on his door, before it creaked open. The old crow at the other side cleared his throat. "Nealuchi right?" Reyson asked glaring at the grey bird. Said bird gave him a friendly smile. "So what is the great white prince doing in Kilvas?" The old crow asked a soft chuckle laced his voice as if he found this amusing. Reyson glared, the old man was unfazed. "My sister wanted me to forgive Naesala." He spat, "She seems to like him." Reyson had never liked that about his sister, always telling Naesala her problems instead of him. Nealuchi smiled at that, "well that's nice to know," Reyson glared at the crow. "Even after I give him a chance he forces me to sleep on this piece of crap!" Reyson complained bitterly. Nealuchi's brow rose, "If you don't like the bed there is always the floor." Nealuchi gave Reyson an unimpressed look. Reyson gaped, Nealuchi continued, "I know that you have been spoiled all of your life, but we do not take kindly to ungrateful guests. You should be glad that you even got a bed." Then the old crow smiled and left a very flabbergasted Reyson in his wake.

Tibarn knew that the dirty crow king had something to do with Reyson's disappearance, after all the crow king was always at fault. And though Tibarn was not usually one to jump to conclusions, he blamed the crow for everything. If Reyson didn't show up soon he'd be giving the stupid crows a piece of his mind.

Leanne was content for the moment, though she was a little lonely, but that was to be expected, in her memory she remembered the place to be teaming with people. It was saddening how quite the forest was, not even the trees were gossiping, if this continued she might just have to go and visit Naesala to see if anything interesting was going on there. If she remembered correctly wasn't there a festival coming up?

Reyson woke up to a cheerful ruckus outside his door. The White Prince didn't know why anyone could possibly be happy while he was sore all over, even his wings were sore, as though he'd just returned from a ridiculously long flight. He dressed swiftly and exited the room to see what was so exiting. When he entered the main hall, nothing seemed to be different then it had been the day before, except the growing puddle on the floor and a leaking ceiling. He'd have to tell some of the servants to fix that. He yawned and descended the stairs, searching for the dining hall but to proud to ask directions.

The whole of Kilvas was excited, the first of the rains had come. Soon the spring festives would begin, it was always of a time of great glee. It meant the crops would begin to grow, that the dry and parched land would turn green like only the fairytales and children know. It didn't matter that today may be the first and last rainfall for the year, it was still rain. And perhaps this year the rain wouldn't stop like it usually did, perhaps this year all of the forgotten riverbeds would flow. Perhaps now the gods would smile at them, give them compensation to all of the hard work they had been threw. Naesala wanted to see the land as he remembered it to be in his dreams, but for now he was content to stand on the top of his dusty hill and watch the children dance in the rain.

------------------

Tomm: I know I haven't updated since forever. I got kind of stuck, then went on a two week vacation (no internet! ;;) and then I came back and still had writer's block. I'm glad I finally got over it. I'm pleased at how this chapter turned out, next chapter, Leanne visits the spring celebration begins, and Reyson finds out that living in a poor country does not equeal depression because if anything the people of Kilvas are far from depressed.


	7. Empty Walls, Lost Portraits

…Joining the Fallen…

-Empty Walls, Lost Portraits-

---------------

Reyson didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was lost. Thoroughly lost. And he was hungry, as his growling stomach would suggest. He knew he should have taken the left at the last stairwell.

Reyson wonder from hall to hall trying to find his way back to his room, but so far he couldn't find anything that looked familiar. As a child Reyson had never visited Kilvas, so he had never really explored the castle, but it couldn't be that big; could it? Reyson turned again and found himself in a very different hall. Run down it was, as were all the others. Except this one wasn't as bare as the others, no, for hanging on the decrepit castle walls were paintings. Reyson immediately recognized the first painting as Naesala, albeit a younger more sombre one then the one he knew. There was a date subscribed on the wooden frame. Reyson glanced at the portrait beside Naesala's, in it there was a man that shared some similarities with Naesala and Reyson realized that it must have been his father. There was also a date carved into the wooden frame of that painting, Reyson suddenly realized that the date must have been the day they ascended the thrown. Looking back at Naesala's, Reyson tried to figure out how old Naesala was when he became the king. Staring at the date he calculated the approximant age the Naesala became the king of Kilvas. 'He was only twelve,' Reyson realized stepping back and staring at the portrait of his friend. He couldn't believe that a country could put such a large burden on such a young child's shoulders, 'no wonder he turned out the way he did,' Reyson reasoned, before continuing down the hall.

---------------

"Is our esteemed guest awake yet?" Naesala asked a passing servant, the boy nodded, "I think I saw him heading towards the east wing earlier this morning," he answered his lord. Naesala's eyebrow rose, "east wing," he muttered to himself. "I wonder what Reyson could possibly be doing in the east wing.' Giving himself no more time to ponder Naesala thanked the boy and headed to the east wing.

Not many people knew this, but in the east wing was the Kilvas family treasury, an empty treasury but a treasury no less. Naesala's ancestors had been very greedy people so of course that meant that the entrance to the bare room was filled with un-oiled traps. Naesala knew he must hurry for the sake of his friends well being.

---------------

Tibarn had waited long enough and still Reyson had not shown up. Not even Janaff's legendary eyes could find him. They had searched everywhere and still no sign of their white prince had appeared. Tibarn feared the worst, and he promised the worst to Kilvas if his Reyson wasn't returned immediately. Dropping hot wax on the envelope he signed the threat with the emblem of Phoenicas.

---------------

Reyson finally found himself at the end of the hall, and face to face with Naesala's great-great-great grandfather and the first king of Kilvas. The look in the crow's eyes or eye in this case was enough to make Reyson shiver. The dark black eyes of the painting glared down at Reyson promising a painful death should Reyson have ever crossed his path. Reyson found he was very grateful that the man had died nearly a century ago. The background of the painting depicted a bloody battle field making it obvious as to how the family had came into power. He was just about to go down the next hallway when a hand descended onto his shoulder. Reyson let out a _manly _yell before falling to the ground with a loud 'oof.' The man that had startled him was bursting his gut laughing, "Did you see your face!" Naesala said between laughs, then he joined Reyson on the ground with a 'ouch… hey,' when Reyson had kicked out Naesala's feet from under him. "Bastard," Reyson muttered pouting, which only caused Naesala to go into another fit of laughter and this time to his own surprise, Reyson found himself joining in.

When they had calmed down the two sat next to each other in a comfortable almost amiable silence. Naesala shifted slightly and decided to break the silence, "hey, Reyson what are you doing in this wing?" he asked. Reyson coughed self-consciously and attempted to suppress an embarrassed blush. "Am I not allowed to explore," Reyson tried. Naesala looked him over slowly, a slow grin slid onto his face, "you got lost, didn't you?" it wasn't so much a question and more a statement really. "I did not!" squawked Reyson. "You did! You did!" announced Naesala childish.

"Did not!" Reyson argued.

"Did too!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Just admit it," Naesala smirked, velvet eyes were filled with amusement. Reyson scowled. "But I wasn't," he whined. Naesala just laughed. "Of course not," he agreed sarcastically, Reyson glared, Naesala continued unaffected by Reyson's evil glare. "But honestly, if you ever feel like 'exploring,' please request a guide, or you may just find yourself scoured to a wall. And just think of poor Tibarn if I had to return his precious _'prince,'_ in a chest because he was too proud to ask for directions." Naesala stated guiding Reyson past his painted relatives. "Why ever would I be _scoured_ to a wall?" Reyson asked incredulously. "Well either that or falling off the side of a cliff," Naesala replied, "I suggest steering clear of the south end if you don't want that demise, well unless of course you remember you can fly after falling through the floor. And also you might just want to avoid these halls as well because they're bobby-trapped like whoa!" he continued. Reyson raised a questioning eyebrow, "now, pray tell, why is this place bobby-trapped?"

Naesala shrugged, "paranoid ancestors I guess." Then he snorted, "Were afraid that someone would try to steal their treasure, they really should have been more worried about themselves getting at it not thieves." Naesala muttered bitterly. Reyson nodded thoughtfully, "so this is where you keep all of your families riches?" he asked being careful to keep his voice blank. "Yep!" Naesala chirped, "Or at least I did back when there _were _riches," he laughed, "look at the walls, you get what you see." And Reyson did stare at the bare, cracked, dry walls as they passed; Reyson saw nothing except the damp limestone. "There's nothing," he stated. Naesala nodded, "exactly," he replied.

---------------

Tomm: Hi guys! I know it took me like a year to update! But here it is the wonderful chapter seven! I know I promised more Leanne but that's for next chapter. Hope you guys don't hate me so much as not to read it. I'm also thinking about going back and fixing some of my older mistakes. So I might when I'm not feeling so lazy… Thanks for reading! And please review!


End file.
